Tout simplement eux
by Eleonath
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Lily en James totalement indépendants les uns des autres! J'en ajouterai d'autres quand les idées seront là!
1. Découverte

Voilà un petit recueil d'OS sur Lily et James. Comme les idées m'arrivent parfois comme ça, j'ajouterais des petits récits certainement de temps en temps...

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise!!!

* * *

**_Découverte_**

Une jeune fille rousse tournait en rond dans son dortoir.

Elle marchait quelques pas puis s'asseyais sur un lit avant de se relever immédiatement.

Ce manège durait depuis plus de dix minutes, ponctué de temps en temps d'un soupir de lassitude ou de colère et de quelques secondes devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc ensoleillé et des élèves.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement :

- Lily ? demanda la meilleure amie de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Quoi Alice ? grogna, plus qu'elle ne parla, l'interpellée.

Loin de se laisser démonter par ce ton plutôt sec, la petite blonde s'avança en souriant jusqu'à la fenêtre où se tenait son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive dont cette fois ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en colère comme ça ! La dernière fois doit remonter à l'année passée quand James et Sirius ont transformé tous les Serpentard en poulets au petit déjeuné.

Lily se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit le plus proche.

- Et t'emmerdes pas surtout, j'ai fais mon lit ce matin… bougonna Alice.

La Préfète-en-Chef ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le baldaquin au dessus d'elle, tendu de velours rouge et or, les couleurs de sa maison.

- Bon, je crois comprendre… Qu'ont-ils ? Ou plutôt qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Il a fait une nouvelle blague aux autres élèves ?

- Non.

- Il s'en est pris plus précisément aux Serpentard ?

- Non.

- A Rogues ?

- Non.

- Ah je sais, il s'est encore vanté en jouant avec son vif d'Or ?

- Non.

- …

- …

- En passant sa main dans ses cheveux peut être ?

- Non.

Alice réfléchit quelques minutes.

- Mais oui évidement j'ai trouvé ! Il t'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui !!!

Lily grogna.

- Pfff, Lily je ne te comprends pas franchement. Vous entendez mieux avec James non ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Vous ne vous entendez pas mieux ? Mais pourtant…

Lily l'interrompis.

- Non, il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt ….

Alice sursauta.

- Alors là, je ne vois pas Lily, j'ai fait le tour de tout ce qui pouvait t'énerver ! souffla la jeune fille en regardant son amie se lever et retourner à la fenêtre.

La blonde se leva pour rejoindre son amie et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre ouverte d'où s'échappait des cris de sauvages. Au pied de la tour de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs s'amusaient à … elle ne savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient beau être en 7ème année, on aurait dit des gamins de dix ans.

Alice regarda un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amie quand James se prit tout d'un coup un _Aguamenti _dans la figure de la part de Sirius. Puis son visage changea, se faisant, en l'espace d'une seconde, plus froid et surtout furieux. Alice regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, Camille Anderson s'approchait de James. Elle lui parla, lui montrant très bien, que le spectacle de la chemise trempé de James lui collant à la peau avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

Alice siffla :

- Ce n'est qu'une pétasse cette fille ! C'est tout juste si elle n'a pas essayer de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Franck devant moi ce midi au déjeuner.

Lily s'éloigna de la fenêtre sans un mot.

Alice continua à regarder la grande brune faire du gringue à James et fut prise d'un fou rire en la voyant partir furieuse comme si elle venait de se faire jeter. Soudain elle s'arrêta de rire et se retourna brusquement vers la rousse qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, fulminante.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?, lui répondit Lily d'une voie paniquée en se précipitant à la fenêtre.

- J'y crois pas !!! hurla Alice en sautant partout et surtout sur lit.

- Mais quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Et je croyais que tu avais fait ton lit non ?

- Ce que tu lui reproche c'est de ne justement rien faire !!! Tu veux qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui et il ne t'a pas demandé depuis des semaines alors que vous passez votre temps fourré ensemble !!!! Yes, Yes, Yes !!!! Moi j'en connais hein qui va être content !!!! dit Alice en sortant en courant de la chambre.

Lily resta interloquée quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie avait quitté la pièce, surement pour aller dans le parc.

- Alice, reviens ici !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Surprise

_**Surprise**_

Ils se séparèrent doucement mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Il faut que je remonte… murmura Lily contre l'oreille de son nouveau petit-ami.

- D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on nous voit ensemble.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune Préfète en Chef résonna dans la salle commune alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir en courant légèrement.

- Au contraire, James. J'ai l'intention de prendre une bonne douche et de me faire belle afin de paraître à mon avantage quand je rejoindrai le plus mignon des Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuné.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit quand il murmura pour lui-même en la regardant disparaître dans le couloir menant à son dortoir :

- Tu es toujours la plus belle quelque soit la situation ma Lily…

* * *

Lily entra doucement dans son dortoir, faisant attention de pas réveiller ses amies encore endormies en ce dimanche matin.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain n'en ressortant qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

Elle décida qu'elle ne s'habillerait pas tout de suite mais attendrait ses amies pour éviter qu'elles ne se posent des questions et leur faire la surprise. Elles seraient tellement contentes, depuis le temps qu'elles lui serinaient que James l'aimait vraiment.

Lily soupira de bonheur en se laissant tomber sur son lit : il l'aimait vraiment et elle sortait avec lui, James Potter, le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard qui hantait ses rêves depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle était pressée de le retrouver pour de nouveau l'embrasser et devait l'avouer, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se vanter, elle était pressée de montrer à toutes les groupies de Mr Potter qu'il était à elle et à elle seule. Elle le savait, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, il ne la traiterait jamais comme il avait fait avec les autres.

Heureusement pour elle, ses amies ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller et à commencé à se préparer après l'avoir salué joyeusement.

Elle choisie en souriant la tenue que James préférait, remerciant le calendrier d'être le dimanche ce qui signifiait que l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire. Lorsqu'elle était arrivé avec cette tunique de la même couleur que ses yeux, portée sur des collant de couleur chair avec des bottines de daim marron clair, un matin de l'année dernière, le regard qu'avait eu James l'avait fait presque rougir. Puis le regard noir qu'il avait jeté aux autres mecs de la salle qui suivaient Lily des yeux en bavant presque, avait fait battre son cœur.

Elle choisie de laisser ses cheveux libre sur ses épaules, ondulant doucement, de se maquiller et de porter le seul cadeau qu'elle avait gardé de James et que ses amies n'avaient jamais vu..

Une petite pierre, elle aussi de la couleur de ses yeux, en forme de larme retenue par une petite chaine en argent.

- Ouaou Lily, tu es sublime, s'écria Alice en la voyant se lever de sa coiffeuse. James ne va pas te lâcher de la journée.

- Pff, répondit la jeune fille, en levant les mains vers le ciel, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre à cause de lui.

Mais elle pensa : « j'espère bien qu'il ne va pas me lâcher de la journée ».

* * *

Lorsque Lily et ses amies rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci remarqua avec satisfaction que les seules places libres étaient à coté des Maraudeurs.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers eux, entendant les chuchotements appréciateurs de certains garçons sur son passage. Mais le seul qui l'intéressait venait de se tourner vers elle après que Sirius lui est tapé dans le bras.

- James, dit celui-ci, tu m'en voudrais si…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que :

- Oh oui, Patmol, je t'en aurais beaucoup voulu avant et je t'en voudrais encore plus depuis ce matin, répondit gravement James en souriant, pendant que Lily s'asseyait doucement près de lui sur le banc.

Elle répondit à son sourire en riant.

- Tu es magnifique…murmura-t-il, alors que la salle commençait à devenir silencieuse.

- Merci, et se penchant lentement vers lui, c'est exprès pour toi !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily vit James rougir.

- Et Evans, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Je n'ai jamais vu Cornedrue rougir, demanda Sirius très surpris de ce qu'il se passait et visiblement au courant de rien.

- La ferme Black, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton faussement froid.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers James :

- Tu ne leur à rien dis ?

- Parce que tu leur as dis quelque chose toi ? demanda James, narquois, en désignant ses amies qui les regardaient, ébahies, pour certaines la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules : la Grande Salle était silencieuse, tous les regards tournés vers eux.

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop marrant à voir, répondit-elle en riant et en l'attrapant par sa cravate de Gryffondor (qu'il portait même le dimanche) pour l'attirer vers elle et enfin l'embrasser.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Que se soit les « enfin », les « il était temps »ou les « nooonnn » (cris de désespoir du club des groupies de James Potter).

Des applaudissements retentirent même de toutes les tables mis à part Serpentard évidement.

Quand Lily se sépara enfin de James, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit Alice qui la regardait le souffle coupé.

- J'y crois pas, dit-elle doucement les yeux dans le vague dans leur direction, James qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu lui as fait boire quoi ? demanda elle soudain, accusatrice et en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur James.

- Doucement Alice, il ne m'a rien fait du tout. Franck ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'occupes de ta petite amie là, dit Lily en s'adressant à Franck Longdubat, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor.

Les discussions reprirent doucement avec pour la plupart le même sujet.

- Alors là, j'avoue que je n'y comprends plus rien ! dit Sirius. Mais depuis quand ? Et… James pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? En plus … attend vous ne sortiez pas ensemble hier soir vu la superbe enguelade dont vous nous avez encore gratifié.

- Non c'est exact, Patmol. C'est tout récent on va dire ça comme ça, répondit le concerné. Lily ? Mais c'est mon cadeau de Noël de l'année dernière ! Tu l'as gardé ! dit-il en prenant dans sa main le pendentif de sa petite amie.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé que tu avais bon goût pour une fois !

Sirius repris la parole, enfin remis de sa surprise.

- Ok, ok, donc vous êtes ensemble. Mais par pitié, Lily, ne nous le change pas en un « petit rat de bibliothèque ».

- Ah non, surement pas ! s'écria la jeune fille en mettant du lait dans ses céréales. De tout façon ça ne lui irais pas du tout je trouve. D'ailleurs par pitié James, recommence à te passer la main dans les cheveux ! Ca me manque ! Et ton Vif d'or, tu l'as perdu ?

- Pardon ? dit James en s'étranglant dans son bol de café. Mais tu disais que tu détestais ça !

- Et bien non, je ne détestais pas que tu te passes la main dans les cheveux mais… c'est parce que c'était l'un des trucs qui me faisait le plus perdre mes moyens. Quand au Vif d'or, je trouvais que cela faisait prétentieux, mais je demande si cela te servait plus de défouloir qu'autre chose. Le Quidditch te manque tant que cela ?

- Pas exactement Lily, dit Remus, d'ailleurs maintenant il ne devrait plus en avoir besoins.

- Pourquoi ?

Lily vit James se prendre la tête dans les mains en soupirant et en maudissant son lycanthrope d'ami.

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se concentrer quand tu étais dans son champ de vision.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

James préféra ne pas répondre et se plongea dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir par Hibou Postal.

- Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête, dit Lily en posant sa main sur sa jambe et sa tête sur son épaule pour lire en même temps que lui.

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve, après le petit déjeuné Lily avait réussi à persuader James de travailler un peu dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses devoirs mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était en avance de toute façon. Ils étaient tous réuni autour du feu dans la salle commune après le diner quand vint l'heure pour Lily de faire sa ronde juste après le couvre-feu.

Elle monta chercher sa cape car les couloirs de Poudlard commençaient à se refroidir, l'automne arrivant rapidement. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer James rire avec les autres.

- Tu lui as rendu le sourire, petite tigresse, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis … très longtemps, dit soudain la voix de Sirius près d'elle.

Celui-ci s'était éclipsé quelques minutes plutôt pour monter dans son dortoir.

Lily lui souris et pouffa doucement quand Sirius l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en lui disant merci.

* * *

Lily avait presque terminé sa ronde quand au détour d'un couloir quelqu'un saisit son bras pour l'entraîner vers un coin sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? James ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit la jeune fille au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Puis voyant le regard emplis de colère qu'il posait sur elle, Lily s'inquiéta :

- James, qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi je fais cette tête ?… Lily, pourquoi Sirius t'a embrassé tout a l'heure dans la salle commune ?

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux ronds avant de laisser son rire cristallin retentir dans les couloirs silencieux.

- Non, je n'y crois pas, tu…tu es… jaloux ? s'écria Lily en riant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant…

- Sirius me remerciait.

- Pardon ? Il te remerciait de quoi ?

La Gryffondor posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Il me remerciait de… de… t'avoir redonné le sourire, murmura timidement Lily.

- Hum… Sirius est un crétin ! bougonna James dans sa barbe.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter, mais je le remercie, cela m'a permis de te voir jaloux ! Tu étais trop mignon… murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

James la plaqua doucement contre le mur de pierre. Lorsqu'il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, Lily ne put retenir un gémissement.


	3. Petite explication

Coucou tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Me revoilà avec un petit OS à rajouter aux les autres. Je rappelle qu'ils sont totalement indépendants les uns des autres sauf si je le précise!

J'espère que vous allez aimer car j'en suis assez fière même si dans l'ensemble il n'est pas très original et ressemble toujours un peu aux autres que j'écris.

Bisous bonne lecture.

PS: dsl si il y a des fautes mais il est minuit et je veux aller me coucher!!!! J'ai soutenance blanche de rapport de stage pour mon BTS demain matin à 8h30 :( .

* * *

**_Petite explication_**

- Non je n'y crois pas !!!!!!! , hurla Lily dans le calme du parc.

Le soleil se couchait après une chaude journée de fin Septembre. C'était l'heure de manger, ce qui expliquait le fait que le parc soit vide à présent.

Comment ne pas être effrayé par le cri de détresse et de désespoir que venait de pousser la jeune et fraichement nommée Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor.

La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement d'un arbre et commença à abattre ses poings sur l'écorce sans se soucier des entailles qui apparaissaient sur sa peau ! De grosses larmes commencèrent à affluer dans ses yeux et à couler lentement le long de ses joues livides.

- Comment … mais comment… pourquoi j'ai…. Comment j'ai pu… être aussi …

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à s'insulter et à se maudire.

- Lily ?

Lily releva la tête, toujours contre l'arbre, et se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en se retournant et en repoussant la main très violement. Et pour toi c'est Evans, Potter.

James la regarda abasourdi.

- Mais…

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais les larmes de désespoir se transformaient lentement en larmes de rage.

James commença à reculer devant le masque de rage qui déformait le visage de Lily.

Elle avança vers lui, fulminante.

- Comment ai-je pu être …, elle posa brutalement ses mains sur son torse et le poussa violement en arrière, aussi stupide ?

Le visage de James ne reflétait que de l'incompréhension :

- Lily, je ne comprends pas.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Et j'ai dis Evans, Potter, Evans !!!!!, dit elle en le poussant encore.

Il continuait à reculer ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était aussi en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même à l'époque.

- Comment j'ai pu penser que tu pouvais avoir changé ? Voir même muri ?

- …

- Comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée que je pouvais peut être te croire ? Comment j'ai pu penser que tu pouvais peut être me dire la vérité ?

James compris enfin que l'objet de sa colère, c'était lui !

- Moi qui croyait que nos relations avaient changé cet été quand j'ai accepté de répondre à tes lettres. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir de cette façon ? On avait enfin réussi à avoir des conversations civilisées dans nos lettres et depuis la rentrée tu étais un peu plus subtile dans tes demandes. Moi qui commençait à les prendre un peu plus au sérieux, à y croire !

Un sourire furtif apparu sur le visage de James devant cet aveu.

- Oh non, ne sourie pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir te moquer de moi, j'ai assez honte comme ça !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Lily ? dit lentement James qui avait repris ses esprits en l'entendant dire qu'elle avait honte d'elle-même.

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle ça ?

- Tu dois bien rire hein ? Surtout avec ton copain ? Tu es aussi détestable que lui ! Combien tu as gagné ? Je veux le savoir !

- Pardon ? Combien j'ai gagné de quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle espèce d'abject petit cancrelat répugnant ! Combien tu as parié avec Sirius ? Une somme différente selon ce que tu arriverais à faire avec moi, c'est ça?

- Mais je n'ai pas parié sur toi avec Sirius ! répondit James de plus en plus perdu.

Il n'avait jamais rien parié avec Sirius. En tout cas rien qui ne concernait Lily.

- Vous qui vous pavanez dans tout Poudlard avec vos airs supérieurs de seigneur bourré de Gallions, vous avez dû monter les enchères au fil des années vu que je refusais ! Alors à combien s'en est aujourd'hui? 50 Gallions pour réussir à sortir avec moi ? 100 pour me mettre dans ton lit et le jackpot pour réussir à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi ?

La voie de Lily n'était plus qu'un murmure désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que … Non ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose Lily, dit James en s'approchant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Lily se débattit légèrement mais James ne la lâcha pas.

- J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, dans mes sentiments et quand je te demandais de sortir avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais parié de telles choses avec Sirius, c'est horrible ce que tu penses Lily !

Lily soupira douloureusement. Elle avait envie de le croire, de croire ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ! Elle s'écarta et cette fois James ne l'a retint pas !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai entendu !

- Quoi ? Qui t'as dis ça ? Quand ?

- Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un que je pensais mon amie et qui après être passé dans tes bras m'a craché la vérité au visage.

- De qui tu parles ? De Lyne ? Elle t'a dis ça ? Mais c'était de la jalousie Lily, si ça se trouve elle t'a dis ça juste après que j'ai rompu avec elle !

- Comment ça tu as rompu ? C'est elle qui a rompu !

- Non, c'est moi qui aie rompu ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pff tu as toujours des bonnes raisons pour quitter tes copines au bout d'une semaine à peine !

- Je suis sorti avec Lyne pendant trois mois Lily ! Et crois moi notre rupture n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. J'ai rompu parce qu'elle m'a fait une scène. Elle a entendu une conversation entre les garçons et moi. Je… c'est à cette époque que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et j'en parlais aux mecs quand elle a tout entendu. C'est en me disputant avec elle à propos de toi que j'ai compris que je n'en pouvais plus de ce mensonge dans lequel je vivais depuis plusieurs semaines. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'aimais Lyne et que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas vraiment réels. La discussion que j'avais justement eu avec les gars avait commencé à m'ouvrir les yeux et cette scène de sa part m'a enlevé tous doutes.

- Ce n'est pas sa version. D'après elle, tu as dis que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais avec elle et que maintenant c'était mon tour. Et que tu avais parié avec Sirius sur le temps qu'il te faudrait pour ça.

- C'est un foutu mensonge Lily. Elle était dégoutée de notre rupture, m'en voulait, t'en voulait et pour nous punir tous les deux elle t'a dis ça. Je suppose que c'est à cause de ça que tu as refusé, ne serait-ce que parler avec moi ces deux dernières années.

Lily soupira désorientée. Qui croire maintenant ?

- Oui, ça et…

- Cette attitude stupide que j'avais avec toi ! Je le sais et je m'en rendais déjà compte à l'époque. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant toi. Cette attitude désinvolte et ce ton charmeur, c'était pour éviter de me retrouver … rougissant et sans rien à te dire. Je … tu… me faisais perdre les pédales à chaque fois que je te parlais et que tu me regardais dans les yeux, Lily !

- …

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne parles de ça qu'aujourd'hui.

- Je … j'ai entendu deux filles qui parlaient de toi en descendant manger. Elles disaient qu'elles avaient passé un super moment avec toi la veille et que tu avais même fait des avances à l'une d'elle.

- C'est faux Lily. Ces deux gamines de troisièmes années, je leur aie juste posé une question sur une partie du cours de troisième année dont je ne me souvenais pas. Elles s'imaginent vraiment n'importe quoi à cet âge.

Lily se retourna vers le lac afin de ne plus avoir James dans son champ de vision. Elle ne savait plus que penser, qui croire. C'était sa parole contre celle de Lyne. Et l'attitude de James ces dernières années n'était pas pour jouer en sa faveur. Après tout il était sorti avec tellement de filles pendant qu'il lui disait qu'il voulait sortir avec elle.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai. Explique-moi toutes ces filles James ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle ne vit pas la grimace déçue et gênée de James. Elle voulait décidément tout lui faire avouer !

- … hum… je … je pensais que je finirai peut être par réussir à t'oublier en fréquentant toutes ces filles. Mais ça n'a jamais marché et au milieu de l'année dernière, j'ai finis par accepter… d'ailleurs je le dois beaucoup à Remus… j'ai finis par accepter mes sentiments et les tiens à mon égard et que ce n'était pas en ayant cette attitude que j'arriverai à te convaincre.

Lily resta silencieuse, ruminant tout ce que James venait de dire, prenant en compte tout ce que Remus avait pu lui dire sur son ami. Enfin, elle trouva ce qui répondait à sa question. L'attitude de Lyne envers elle depuis toute cette histoire de pari. A chaque fois que James venait lui parler et qu'elle le rembarrait, celle-ci avait un sourire carnassier, l'air ravi de ce qu'elle voyait. Et puis au contraire de ces autres amies qui lui disaient que James était sincère, elle enfonçait le clou encore plus dans le dos de James tout en lui faisant subtilement croire que les mecs ne s'intéressaient à elle que parce que James Potter lui courrait après. Elles avaient fini par s'éloigner l'une de l'autre et ne se parlaient que très rarement aujourd'hui. Surtout depuis la rentrée. Elle prit sa décision.

Elle resta dos à lui et dit avec un sourire :

- En tout cas ce pari tu l'as gagné et…

- Mais il n'y jamais eu de pari Lily, crois moi je t'aime et…

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'il lui disait je t'aime pour la première fois. Il était un peu déçu, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit :

- Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase James. Je disais donc que ce pari que tu AURAIS PU faire, tu l'aurais gagné. Et tu aurais gagné le jackpot en plus parce que…

Elle se retourna pour lui dire les yeux dans les yeux:

- …tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi. Je … je t'aime James !

Lily vit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme.

Il s'approcha doucement tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse, nerveuse ! Mais il allait dire quelque chose oui ou non ?

Il prît de nouveau son visage entre ses mains :

- Ca pour un jackpot, c'est un jackpot, ma Lily.

Il posa ENFIN ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut le plus merveilleux et passionné baiser de toute sa vie.

Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par la bande de débiles profonds qui leurs servait d'amis. Ceux-ci courraient vers eux en poussant des cris de joies et en se serrant dans les bras les uns des autres.

Lily cacha son visage dans le cou de James en rougissant ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il fallait toujours qu'ils soient là au mauvais moment.

James grommela pour lui-même et Lily le comprenant, dit en souriant :

- Non je crois que l'on ne sera jamais tranquille.

James posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant que la bande de sagouins n'arrivent à eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais Poudlard comme ma poche et je m'arrangerai pour que les mecs ne nous trouvent pas, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter de Lily pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse, elle aussi, sous Sirius qui venait de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement en criant :

- Mon petit Jamesie est devenu grand, il a réussi à l'avoir sa Lily.

Une fois qu'ils furent par terre, Sirius l'embrassa malicieusement sur le front en disant :

- Je suis fière de toi Cornedrue. Mais dis Lily, je pourrais le récupérer de temps en temps ? Sinon c'est qu'il va me manquer ce hérisson tout ébouriffé.

La réponse de Lily fit rire tout le monde :

- Ah non désolé Sirius, maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde, il ne m'a pas couru après pendant deux ans pour que tu viennes mettre ton grain de sel.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews please.

Et merci à toutes celles (quoiqu'il y a peut etre des tous dans les lecteurs on ne sait jamais lol, le romantisme n'est pas réservé aux filles ptdr) qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les os précédents.


	4. Une histoire d'instinct animal

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un petit os que j'ai écris juste avant de partir vacances mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier.

J'espre qu'il va vous plaire et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Désolé si je ne réponds pas toujours directement mais je vais essayé de faire un effort, promis!!!!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Une histoire d'instinct animal**_

Lily, Alice et les Maraudeurs discutaient tranquillement dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

En ce noël de 7ème année, les relations entre Lily et James s'étaient nettement améliorées.

Ils commençaient même à avoir de longues conversations, parfois houleuses quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais des conversations quand même !

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'Alice posa une question totalement hors sujet :

- Lily, c'est quoi ton animal préféré ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé…

- Heu… je ne vois pas en quoi mon animal préféré à un rapport avec la saison de Quidditch, Alice, répondit la jeune rousse.

- Oui je sais cela n'en a aucun mais…

- Et bien je crois que c'est le cerf.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de faire bondir James de surprise. Il lui demanda doucement :

- Le cerf ? C'est bizarre, d'habitude les gens répondent plutôt le chien ou le chat…

- Peut être, mais moi mon animal préféré Potter, c'est le cerf, rétorqua vertement Lily qui démarrait au quart de tour à chaque mot qui lui semblait de travers venant de James.

-Ok, ok… mais pourquoi le cerf ?

La rousse réfléchie une seconde.

- Je ne sais pas… je me sens très attiré par cet animal… je le trouve tellement majestueux avec ses bois, cela lui fait un superbe port de tête… qui lui donne parfois un air arrogant, certes mais je trouve qu'il a beaucoup d'allure et de caractère, en bref il me plait !!!

James était bouche bée. Sirius souris, goguenard et moqueur, et lui donna un coup de coude.

- Ferme la bouche, Corny ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Mais Lily n'avait pas terminé…

- Et puis il y a ça aussi…

Elle leva sa baguette et lança :

- Spero Patronum.

Une magnifique biche de fumée blanche et scintillante apparue au bout de sa baguette et fit un petit tour de la salle sous le regard émerveillé des autres élèves.

Autant vous dire qu'il y en a un qui a rêvé de sa biche la nuit suivante !!!!

* * *

Voilà,voilà. Reviews? Oui? Non?

Bisous


End file.
